Mark and Mint's MegaBlazing Summer
by Flaresi
Summary: They're practically unknown outside of their hometown, but after spending a summer with Kanto's newest Champion and his girlfriend, they just might understand what it's like to be famous... contains BurningLeafShipping!
1. The Champion? Really?

**A/N: Mark and Mint are **_**not**_** OCs! They hail from the little-known Pokémon TCG video games released on the Game Boy Color. The side protagonists never do get enough attention, but these two are virtually **_**unknown!**_** So I decided to give them the attention they never got. **

**This story contains BurningLeafShipping. Don't like that? Sorry. Looks like you'll either have to find another fic to read or just grin and bear it. At any rate. Pokémon isn't mine, although this particular story is. **

**If you like this story, why not check out my other Pokémon fic, The Grayscale Journeys? It's more focused on familiar territory, namely my take on Pokémon Gray, the inevitable third version to accompany Black and White.**

**Enough blabble! Let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Champion? Really?<strong>

"Mark, come on! We're going to be late!" Thirteen-year-old Mark Taylor hastily zipped up his luggage at the stern tone of his mother's voice. He carted the wheeled bag out to the car and heaved it into the trunk.

"Why are we going to Pallet Town? What's wrong with just staying at home this summer?" He complained, opening the front passenger door to find a brown-haired girl wearing a blue bandanna taking up the whole seat, looking through a deck of Pokémon cards.

"Mint! What are _you_ doing here?" The girl shuffled the deck and drew five cards from the top, nonchalantly looking at Mark and then back to her hand.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea to dump me on you guys while they 'rekindle their romance' with a season-long cruise around the world. Plus, you took too long to get ready, so I called shotgun." Mark scoffed and closed the door, opening the back left door and hopping into the car. Jasmine "Mint" Cole was his next-door neighbor that he had known for three years, ever since she moved in from some other part of Kanto. Her parents were workaholics with a relationship about as amorous as the one between a Slowpoke and a Shellder: her father was incredibly dim-witted and her mother bit on him for it. And just like the Pokémon, it seemed to actually _keep them together._

"Next time, I call shotgun." Mark muttered, shutting the car door. His mom got into the car and started the engine, and they all left for Pallet Town, which was about an hour away.

"We're going to Pallet Town to spend the summer with your cousin, Red! Did you know he just became Champion of the Kanto region? At such a young age, too – only fifteen!" Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out the red, plastic case with his best Pokémon card deck. Everyone in Kanto knew Red became Champion not too long ago. His rival, Blue, had only taken the position for less than an hour when Red showed up and mopped the floor with him. Since Blue was a few months older than him, it made Red the youngest Kanto Champion in history.

"Mom, everybody knows that. How are we even going to be able to see him? Doesn't being Champion mean he has to travel all over the world and be a celebrity, or something? Why would he have time to hang out with his distant cousin and one of his deadbeat friends?" Mint glared at him from the front seat.

"Mark, don't say that about Mint." His mother scolded.

"Sorry. Seriously, though. Red doesn't _talk_ to people he doesn't know very well. He's just going to ignore us the whole summer while he's living it up as the Champion." Mark drew the first card from the top of his deck: a holographic pre-release Dark Gyarados. It was one of his favorite cards.

"It's not going to be like that. Red's a very modest individual. He told the press that he wants to remain in Kanto for the summer, keeping his traveling light and his engagement dates limited. Besides, this was something his mother and I arranged before all of this happened. We discussed it, and even if he's Champion now, you'll still be able to travel with him. Just think about it! Traveling around Kanto with the Champion!"

"Come on, Mark. That has to be better than spending the summer at home thinking of all the different ways you can handicap yourself in trading card matches against everybody to keep yourself from dying of boredom." In their hometown, live Pokémon battles were eschewed in favor of the trading card game, which Mark and Mint were masters of. Topaz Town was the birthplace of the card game, and even though it wasn't nearly as popular as the flesh and blood version of Pokémon battling, it still held its own across the various regions of the world.

"I guess you're right. How often do you get to have a cousin who's the _Champion, _anyways? Maybe it'll be fun."

(an hour later)

"You know, for being the Champion's house, I kind of expected there to be… more." Mark said as the car parked outside Red's two-story house. It looked just like the other houses in the neighborhood, except it had ceramic Pokémon figurines sitting on the lawn.

"Man, those things are creepy. I bet you Red's mom put them there." He shivered.

"This is weird. I mean, you'd think they'd at least give him a limo or something!" He got out of the car and slammed the door. Mint and his mom also got out, and they began to unload their luggage.

"Your mom _did_ say he's not conceited. Besides, you know how much work it would take to maintain a limo? Or whatever other junk he might've wanted to have? He's already worked like a Growlithe to get where he's at. I think he just wants to take it easy for a while." Mint said as she dragged her rolling suitcase across the worn, concrete driveway. Mark followed her to the door and rang the bell, looking at the carvings in the polished, wooden door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a girl neither Mark nor Mint had ever seen before.

"Oh, you must be Mark. Looks like you're finally here," she stated in a relaxed, carefree voice. The girl was older and taller than him, although she didn't look old enough to be an adult. Her straight brown hair went past her shoulders and looked somewhat unkempt, and she wore a plain blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who are you? I thought _Red_ lived here." The girl snickered and turned around, walking into the living room.

"He does. You're not the only one visiting, Marky-Mark." Mark clenched his teeth at the stupid nickname the girl had given him. Mint laughed at him, pulling her luggage inside and setting it by the couch where the girl had just sat down.

"Shut up, Mint." Mark put his suitcase next to Mint's and then stood in front of the girl, blocking her view of the TV.

"You didn't answer my question. Who _are_ you?" She sighed and laid her head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling fan.

"I'm Leaf. I'm Red's girlfriend. Now stop getting your panties in a bunch and sit down. Red'll be here any minute." Mark flopped down on the couch, sitting as far away from Leaf as possible. Mint sat down on Leaf's other side, crossing her legs and removing her bandanna.

"I never knew Red had a girlfriend. Then again, I never knew Red lived in Pallet Town until all of those news broadcasts about him becoming Champion." She mimicked Leaf's nonchalant attitude and leaned back on the couch, lounging. Leaf started flipping through channels on the TV, deciding to stop on some dramatic cop show.

"See, Red lives up to his reputation as a guy who doesn't ask for trouble. He doesn't spread the fact that he has a girlfriend all over Kanto like Blue would if he was Champion. He doesn't put up with the media's nonsense, and neither do I. So, what about you? Marky-Mark over there called you Mint. Nice name." Mark cringed at hearing the nickname again.

"Stop calling me that! I'm thirteen, for crying out loud! I'm not a kid." Mint waved him off.

"Don't worry about him. He whines about everything. Yeah, Mint isn't my real name, but that's what I like to be called. Is it the same way for you, _Leaf?_" Leaf smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"If I was old enough, Leaf _would_ be my real name. I hate my legal name. But I can't change it until I'm eighteen. No, I have to wait another three years to do that. That's the Kanto legal system for you. They let ten-year-olds train powerful Pokémon, but they don't let them do something as simple as changing their name." Mint looked impressed by Leaf's indifferent demeanor. Just then, the door opened and everyone turned to see the Champion of the Kanto region enter the room.


	2. He's Just a Gym Leader

**2. He's Just a Gym Leader.**

When Mark imagined meeting the Champion of the Kanto region, he definitely didn't expect him to be returning to his childhood home hauling two big bags of groceries like he was still just somebody's kid. A Pikachu trotted in right behind him, holding a large can of Pokémon food. Following up the rear were the two moms, who were talking about stuff Mark didn't care about. Red was wearing a red-and-black shirt with thick-looking jeans, his red hat looking old and beat up.

Leaf got up from the couch and watched Red put the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. The Pikachu leaped up the entire four feet onto it and placed the can next to the bags.

"Well, aren't you still whipped like a mama's boy? Bringing in the groceries like that." Leaf chided, grinning. Red merely smiled and pinched Leaf's cheek. She chuckled and forced him into a hug.

"Thanks for holding down the fort for us, Leaf. So, you're Mark? Your mom has told me so much about you!" Mark stood up and acknowledged Red's mom; she was about as tall as Red himself, with straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a striped red-and-white blouse, with faded blue jeans and beat-up tennis shoes. She looked pretty young to have a fifteen-year-old son, Mark thought.

"Yeah? What did she tell you?"

"Don't worry, Mark. I didn't tell her anything _too_ embarrassing." Mrs. Taylor walked over to the counter and started taking things out of the grocery bags. Red's Pikachu pointed to a can opener sitting on the opposite countertop, his ears twitching in anticipation.

"Wow! You're really him! You're _Red! _In the flesh!" Mint jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide. Red looked at her and nodded, not saying a word. He turned to face his Pikachu as Mrs. Taylor was about to hand him the can opener, and snatched it from her. He narrowed his eyes at the Pikachu, shaking his head.

"Chuu…" The electric mouse muttered, disappointed.

"Sorry. He's ravenous." Red spoke in a low, quiet voice. Leaf leaned closer to Pikachu and waved a finger at him.

"Trust him. This Pikachu will eat the whole can in one sitting if you let him. He's a Snorlax when it comes to food. Just like his trainer." She said, looking back up at Red. In response, he pulled out a giant bag of potato chips and bit the top of it, which made Mint laugh.

"Well, I don't have to worry about _that_ for a while. What time do you have to be in Viridian City for Blue's commission?" Red's mom asked, sorting all the groceries.

"Half an hour."

"Oh! Well, you'd better get going! You don't want to be late. Remember, you're taking Mark and… I'm sorry, what was your name again, sweetie?" She looked at Mint, who had been staring at Red the whole time. She snapped her head towards Red's mom and quickly looked between her and Leaf, who seemed amused at her reaction.

"Um, it's Jasmine. But please, call me Mint."

"No problem, _Mint._ Thanks for helping me bring in the groceries, honey." She said to Red, who nodded and waved to Pikachu, who hopped on his shoulder. He hugged his mom, who looked back at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You be careful. Remember to _call me, _okay?" Red smiled and nodded, turning his cap to the side a little.

"Pi! Pika!" Pikachu also nodded, smiling. Red picked up his backpack and walked towards the door. Leaf grabbed her own bag and followed him, taking a white hat with red trim on it from the hat rack and putting it on. Mark and Mint followed them outside, where the midmorning sun beat down heavily on everyone. Red looked at his Pokégear and then back to Leaf, tilting his head in the direction of Viridian City.

"So? Are we going to get a move on, or what?" Mark asked, looking at the car expectedly.

"Don't rush him! He's the Champion. Show him some respect." Mint said, tying her bandanna around her head. Red then took a Poké Ball from his belt and released a huge Pidgeot, which looked to him with a sharp, determined face. Leaf did likewise and released a large Fearow, which spread its enormous wings and cawed to the sky.

"What's with the bird Pokémon?" Mark asked, leaning on his mom's car.

"What, did you think we were going to take _that_ _thing_ to Viridian City? Where are you from, Marky-Mark, a place that outlaws Pokémon entirely?" Leaf asks, caressing the Fearow's back.

"Why do you keep on _calling me that?_" He growled.

"I like nicknaming people and Pokémon. You've got that 'cute little brother' look, so I gave you a nickname I thought fit that description. Since you don't know me, I'll let you know right now: I could care less what most people think of me. I do what I want so long as it doesn't cause too much trouble. And since you're about as threatening as a baby Eevee, I can keep on calling you Marky-Mark all I like. But hey, I'll let you in on something else: your whining about it makes it more fun. So go ahead, keep on getting mad at me. It'll do you a _lot_ of good." Leaf mounted the Fearow and Red climbed onto his Pidgeot, with his Pikachu sitting in front of him. Mark quietly seethed as he approached Red and his Pidgeot.

"She totally _burned you,_ Mark!" Mint exclaimed, eagerly hopping on the Fearow. Mark stood behind the Pidgeot for a second, wondering exactly how to get on the bird. Red turned his head around and patted the spot directly behind him, and then pointed in the direction of Viridian.

"I haven't even been here an hour and I already hate it. This commencement or whatever it is better be exciting." Mark awkwardly sat down on the Pidgeot's back. Red looked back at Mark and grabbed both of his arms, forcing them around his waist.

"What gives, dude?" He turned to see Mint doing the same with Leaf. Red let out a small breath and mumbled,

"You won't fall like this."

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed.

'_I can't believe that girl is with Red. How does he __**stand**__ her attitude? She's not even that hot. I swear, if Red wasn't around, I'd tell her what a stuck-up princess she is. I'll show her. I'll think of a stupid nickname that __**I **__can bother her with.' _Mark thought as Red whistled, which signaled the Pidgeot to take off.

"Hyah!" Leaf shouted. Her Fearow flapped its wings and climbed into the sky, keeping its pace alongside Red's Pidgeot. The rush of wind billowed throughout Mint's clothing, and she was glad she had tied her bandanna very tightly around her head before the flight. Mark looked nervous, as he wouldn't open his eyes at all.

"So, how did you end up with a guy like Red, huh?" Mint shouted over the sound of the wind.

"We've known each other since we were little! We started our Pokémon journeys at the same time." Leaf responded. Mint looked over and saw Red's face, determined and aloof.

'_I'd give my best deck away to be with a guy like him: a master trainer with a polite attitude and sculpted features that would make a Machamp jealous. By __**Arceus,**__ he's hot! If it wasn't for Leaf, he would totally be mine.'_ Mint thought as Red turned his head to look in her direction. Or at least, she _thought_ it was her direction.

"I'd suggest killing whatever fantasies you have about my boyfriend. Red already has to deal with enough fangirl attention as it is. Don't give me a reason to mess with you, too." Leaf said with a sharp tone, her Fearow craning its neck back and giving Mint a similar look. Mint nervously laughed and looked the other way.

"Yeah, sure."

The four teens remained quiet until they were over Viridian City. A crowd had already gathered in the city square, where a large stage had been set up with blue and green streamers. Red whistled and pointed down to a spot behind the stage, where a large blue tent had been set up. Pidgeot coasted down and landed outside the tent, along with Fearow. The bird Pokémon went back into their Poké Balls and the rest entered the tent. Inside the tent were a bunch of businesspeople walking around, along with seven colorfully-dressed people sitting at a large, round table in the middle.

"I bet they'll be happy to see _you_ again." Leaf muttered to Red. He smiled and approached them. A man with spiky yellow hair and an army outfit stood up and walked over to Red. The two shook hands vigorously.

"Well, if it isn't Kanto's newest Champion! Good work out there, sport. You've certainly earned my respect. And whoare _these_ strangers? Your friends?" He looked at Mark and Mint. They both were silent, slightly intimidated by the man's booming voice and his tough attitude.

"One is my cousin. The other is his friend." Red responded.

"I see. What are your names?" Mark scratched his head and looked up at the man.

"I'm Mark. I'm from uh, Topaz Town. This is Mint. She's from Topaz Town too."

"Hi. You must be the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. Wow, um… you're a lot bigger in person." Mint said, looking over at the other six Gym Leaders seated around the table. They all rose to greet Red and Leaf, talking with him about his conquest of the Elite Four and his long-time rival, Blue.

"Well, speak of the loser – there he is now!" Leaf pointed beyond the Gym Leaders. The tent's flap opened to reveal a figure, silhouetted by the sunlight. When he closed the tent flap, he removed his sunglasses and smiled, taking out a comb and brushing back his spiky, brown hair.

"Hey, Vulture Queen! Still dragging around that _punk lump_ of a trainer you call a boyfriend?" He greeted the other Gym Leaders and stood in front of Leaf, who took off her hat and shoved it on his head.

"If I'm the Vulture Queen, then that makes you the King of All Vermin! How have you been, huh? Congratulations on your _stunning_ accomplishment!" Leaf took back her hat and put it back on, shaking the guy's hand.

"You must be Blue. What's the big occasion?" Mark asked. Blue raised his eyebrows and looked to Red, who was merely smiling and shaking his head.

"Are you not from around here, or something? Red, tell me this kid is your interregional entourage, and therefore doesn't know what's going on around here?" Red shook his head, his Pikachu mimicking the action. Blue scratched his head and shrugged.

"Huh. I guess he just didn't tell you. You _do_ know the _chatty gossip_ over there is Kanto's newest Champion, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that the Viridian Gym is missing a Leader because the last one was the head of Team Rocket?"

"Yeah." Everyone went quiet for a few seconds while Mark processed the info.

"Oh! _You're_ becoming the new Gym Leader! Cool!" Blue slapped his forehead, everyone but Mark laughing.

"Man, Red, and I thought _you_ were dense. Then again, this kid's younger than us, so I'll cut him some slack. What's your name?" Before Mark could introduce himself, one of the businesspeople hastily walked over to everyone and said,

"Mr. Oak. The ceremony is about to start. We need you up on stage. Everyone else, you may go and take your places. Oh, hold on… what are these two doing here?" He gestured to Mark and Mint. Red stepped forward and said to him,

"They're with me. Give them two seats in the front row." Adjusting his glasses, the businessman nodded.

"Go with him. Meet up with you two later." Red said. Mark and Mint followed the businessman out of the tent, where hundreds of people gathered in Viridian Square to witness Blue's official induction into the Gym Leaders of Kanto.

"So, what do you think? Exciting enough for you?" Mint asked, grinning.

"Not bad. It's just the kind of thing I'd expect from traveling with the Champion. I just hope it's not one long, boring ceremony. By the way, just between you and me… I think Leaf should go make out with a Muk. Or get ripped to shreds and eaten by a Gyarados. Hey, here's an idea – she said she hated her real name, right? We should try and find out what it is and bug her with it!" Mark entertained the idea of a Gyarados rising up out of a lake and biting Leaf's head off.

"Get over yourself, Mark. She's cool. Besides, you haven't even known her for one day and you want to kill her? I bet you she'd get a kick out of hearing _that._ No, I bet you _Red_ would. I wonder what it feels like to get blasted with a Thunderbolt attack from his Pikachu… I bet you a holographic Charizard it isn't very nice!"

"Whatever. Forget I said anything. Obviously you're going to take _her_ side." Mark frowned and looked to the stage as a well-dressed woman stepped out with a microphone, introducing herself as the mayor of Viridian City. He quickly tuned out the formalities and started mulling over what he was going to do to Leaf.

'_I'll find out what her real name is. Red wouldn't sic his Pikachu on me. And Leaf wouldn't __**really**__ do anything about it. She's just all talk!' _


End file.
